sekaiichihatsukoifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ritsu Onodera
Onodera Ritsu (小野寺律, Onodera Ritsu) ist einer der Hauptcharakter in Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Er wird von Takashi Kondo gesprochen. Er ist in einer unoffizielen Beziehung mit Masamune Takano. Auftreten Ritsu hat hellbraunes Haar (rot im Manga), zwei lange Seiten-ponys die sein Gesicht umrahmen und einen langen Vorder-pony der seine Stirn verdeckt. Er große, wunderschöne grüne Augen und eine helle Haut. Als er noch 15 war, war sein Haarstil anders, indem der Pony in der Mitte gespalten war. Es ist gesagt dass er sehr weiche Haare besitzt (worüber sich eine seiner weiblichen Freunde und Mitarbeiter beschwert als sie betrunken war und neidisch ist). Von Yoshino wird er als attraktiv, mit einem "Schlanken-Körper-Typ", hohen Hüften und einem kleinem Gesicht mit perfekten Gesichtsmerkmalen beschrieben. Ritsu hasst es für lange Zeit zu Lächeln, was hauptsächlich bei Firmen-Feiern erforderlich ist, da dadurch sein Kiefer schmerzt. Wie die meisten männlichen Charaktere der Serie, ist Ritsu relativ groß - etwas größer als die durchschnittliche Höhe - aber wie in den meisten Pärchen der Serie, ist er, als Uke, kleiner als sein Seme, Masamune. Beziehungen Masamune Takano Masamune ist Ritsus derzeitiger Boss, Nachbar und er war Ritsus erste Liebe in der High School. Im Manga sind Masamune und Ritsu schon seit mehr als einem Jahr Nachbar, doch durch ihre Jobs, wo beide unregelmäßige Arbeitszeiten hatten als Ritsu noch bei seinem Vater gearbeitet hat, sind sie nie einander begegnet. Im Anime hingegen zieht Ritsu erst frisch in die Wohnung und wünscht sich ein komplett neues Leben mit seinem neuen Job, als er herausfindet, dass Masamune sein Nachbar ist. Dieses Detail schockt Ritsu sehr, sogar so sehr, dass er kurz nachdenkt einfach wieder umzuziehen, aber er sieht dann doch keinen Punkt im Umzug. Zehn Jahre zuvor den jetzigen Ereignissen, nachdem Ritsu nach England gegangen ist, hat Masamune versucht ihn zu finden, jedoch war er nie dazu in der Lage ihn zu finden, da er ihn unter einem falschen Namen kannte. Zehn Jahre vergingen und Ritsu endete bei Marukawa in der Emerald-Abteilung wo Masamune sich als sein Boss herausstellte. Keiner von beiden realisiert wer der Andere ist, durch die Scheidung seiner Eltern. Takanos Nachname änderte sich und Ritsu benutzte seinen richtigen Namen, der Masamune unbekannt war. Auch, da zehn Jahre vergangen sind, hat sich ihr Aussehen natürlich geändert. Takanos veränderte seinen Haarstil und Ritsus vorherige schüchterne Persönlichkeit hat nun eine selbstbewusste, kämpferische Haltung. Nachdem er rausgefunden hat, dass Takano sein erster Liebhaber war, versichert er ihm, dass er nie wieder Gefühle für ihn haben wird, jedoch schwört ihm Takano, dass er ihn wieder dazu bringt, sich in ihn zu verlieben. While Takano clearly still has feelings for Ritsu and openly refuses to give up on him, Ritsu often betrays his deeper feelings of loving Takano through constantly denying them. After a few words with Takano while waiting for the rain to lighten up, Takano says that he had tried to find him when they were in high school. Ritsu was touched by the admission, although he was still embarrassed about how he had given a false name to his first love in high school. A combination of his feelings and the events leading up to this cause Ritsu's feelings for Masamune to overflow such as they did in high school. It was here beneath the overhang that Ritsu finally confessed 'I love you' to Takano. However, Takano was unable to hear him due to a sudden downpour of rain that drowned out his voice. Although he had a feeling that he missed something very important, Takano is unable to get Ritsu to repeat himself. Though Ritsu acts like he hates Takano's advances, he deeply cares for him, even if he has yet to admit it. He often makes this apparent when he becomes worried about his health. For example, after Takano catches a cold, he rushes to buy him medicine and attempts to cook for him. His continued love for Takano is often shown when he becomes jealous of Takano's possible romantic relationships with other people, such as with Yokozawa. One time, he had even begged him not to go visit Yokozawa at night and even implies that he still cares for Takano in a romantic sense just to get him to stay, one of his closest moments to a love confession. While Ritsu has admitted that he "has someone he loves", he has yet to actually say "I love you" to Takano. Ritsus Mutter Ritsu und seine Mutter haben eine eher kalte und distanzierte Beziehung. Sie arrangierte die Verlobung zwischen Ritsu und seiner Kindheitsfreundin An, trotz seiner Proteste, dass er diese Ehe nicht möchte. Auch wenn sie von den Gefühlen ihres Sohnes wusste, nörgelte sie öfters an Ritsu herum, dass er mehr Zeit mit An verbringen sollte. Ritsu behauptet allerdings, Arbeit hätte immer Vorzug. Nachdem Ritsu mehmals sich weigerte An zu heiraten, fragte sie Ritsu ob er jemand anderes hat den er liebt. Ritsu antwortet mit, "I glaube ich habe jemanden." Als An später von sich selbst aus die Verlobung aufhebt, mit der Entschuldigung, dass sie Ritsu niemals als ihren Ehemann lieben kann, ruft sie Ritsu sofort an. Sie verlangt wütend zu wissen warum An die Verlobung aufheben sollte, Ritsu legt bei diesem Gespräch allerdings auf. Ritsu versucht normalerweise Kontakt mit ihr zu vermeiden. Trivia *Er macht nur Wäsche und Geschirr wenn nichts mehr da ist was er nehmen kann. *Es wurde auch erwähnt dass er früher einmal der Editor von Ryouichi Sumi (Vater von Keiichi Sumi, Freund von Misaki, beide bekannt aus Junjou Romantica) war. *Ritsus Schuhgröße ist 42. *Später wurde aufgedeckt dass Ritsu ein IPhone 4 besitzt. It is currently installed to be used and typed in hiragana and katakana. Er hat es benutzt als er An eine Entschuldigung via Text geschickt hat; er erzählt ihr dass er vom Bahnhof nach Hause kommt. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Dorayaki. *Er ist ein schrecklicher Koch. Im Manga ist er erstaunt über und liebt Takanos hausgemachtes Essen, was Takano ziemlich überrascht da es nur Standard-Mahlzeiten sind. *Sein momentaner Haarstil soll dem von Takanos in der Highschool gleichen. *Seine Beziehung mit Takano wird als "Nostalgia" bezeichnet, da beide sich an ihre gemeinsame Zeit in der High-School erinnern und ihre Gühle neu entwickeln. *Im Manga gesteht Ritsu, dass er seine Jungfräulichkeit an Takano verloren hat. *His and Takano's relationship counterpart from the mangaka's other manga "Junjou Romantica" is the Junjou Romantica pairing of Usami and Misaki; mainly due to them being the first pairing introduced, the pairing that takes the longest to confirm they are lovers, and the pairings with the most overall exposure in both the anime and manga. * Bevor er mit Masamune in der High School zusammen war hat er nie Fast Food oder Fertiggerichte gegessen. Er kommt außerdem nicht damit klar seine Bestellung aufzugeben, weder in der High-School noch als Erwachsener. * Nachdem er mit Takano in der High-School schluss gemacht hat, ging Ritsu mit ein paar Mädchen aus. Diese Beziehung waren flüchtig und hielten nie lang. (Ritsus Freundin An bestätigt das während einer Konfrotation über Ritsus wahre Gefühle) * When transfering to Marukawa Publishing, he had requested to be put into the literature department. However, his father intervened and instead had him deliberately put into the shojo department, much to his confusion when he found out about this detail. Why his father instructed that Ritsu be assigned to the shojo manga field instead of literature is left unknown. en:Ritsu Onodera es:Onodera Ritsu fr:Ritsu Onodera Kategorie:Charakter